<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yandere Rory Gilmore and Dean Forester x Reader One Shots by YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455095">Yandere Rory Gilmore and Dean Forester x Reader One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki/pseuds/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki'>YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls, Gilmore Girls RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Relationship, Other, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, Yandere Dean Forester, Yandere Rory Gilmore, obsessive - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki/pseuds/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, these are all fem. I really like the thought of  yandere Rory and Dean x Reader. Requests are open except nothing where reader dies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Forester/Reader, Dean Forester/Rory Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Reader, Rory Gilmore/Reader/Dean Forester, Yandere Dean Forester/Reader, Yandere Rory Gilmore/Reader, Yandere Rory Gilmore/Reader/Yandere Dean Forester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coming Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>coming soon. Dean Forester Looks like an E-Boy. All you gotta do is give him some eye makeup, edgy jewelry like extra piercings and bicycle chain necklaces, a beanie, make his clothes darker with maybe some bright colors, and die the tips of his hair. I might show fanart of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If i make a yandere E-boy Dean and yandere E-girl or yandere soft girl Rory x reader you guys wouldn't judge me right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three Is Better Than Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two is good but three is even better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING:FALLING IN LOVE DESPITE THE S/OS' OBSESSIVE  LOVE FOR YOU, THINKING SOMEBDODY LOVED YOU SO MAKEOUT TIME, OBSESSIVE LOVE, AND FLUFF. LEAVE IF YOU DONT LIKE IT.</p><p>Sorry this took so long to get out. I hope anyone that reads it likes it. I'm sorry if it's  trash. I'll go through editing the book every five stories so sorry about any grammar or spelling  errors as well. Tell me what you think in the comments and kudos is always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night started off simple. It was dark but the pale moonlight and stars lit up the night. The moon was full. The town of Stars Hollow was sleeping. Though some places and people stayed awake for the night. You were among that group of people.</p><p>Your best friends, Rory Gilmore and Dean Forester, invited you to watch movies and have a sleepover at Rory's home since her mother was gone for the night on a date. You had moved into town not too long after Dean. You were at Doose's once trying to buy something and you needed help so you asked Dean who was talking to Rory. Of course you did it as politely as possible because they were talking. They asked you some questions about yourself and you did the same to them.</p><p>That was the beautiful beginning of your friendship with them. When they told you they were dating you thought it was so cute. Honestly, it was a tiny bit uncomfortable for you to be hanging out with them since it felt like you were third-wheeling them. They were in love and when you were there it felt as if you were being a clingy burden. It also felt like they had been clingier and more flirty lately. </p><p>You accepted their invite anyways because they were your best friends and it was an excuse to hang out. When you had knocked on the door you got a weird feeling in your stomach. You just decided you might have an upset stomach. It would go away soon and you would feel normal. Rory opened the door and greeted you with a bear hug and a smile. She dragged you over to the couch where Dean was sitting all the while saying what had happened in your absence. </p><p>The couch was covered in soft blankets and fluffy pillows and so was the floor. It had an air mattress set out that was in between the couch and TV. It had a fluffy blanket as a sort sheet over it. Over that was a nice thick comforter and really big, soft pillows. She had probably set it up with Dean.</p><p>Dean had one arm on the couch so it looked like he had his arm around nothing. She patted the seat right by his. She wanted you to sit there for some reason. "Why? Don't you want to sit by him?" You asked. Then you questioned yourself that what if she didn't want to sit by him for a really good reason and you were getting her to admit to something she probably didn't want to.  "Oh! Um, you can hold the popcorn. Besides, we just wanna hold you!" she said. </p><p>The second part of the reply was said in a joking yet flirty manner. It was normal to touch each other in some way. Sometimes you would be seen holding Rory or Dean's hand while you walk, sometimes it was both at the same time. Some people would admire the three or two fo you and asked if you were dating them. An example of what you meant by flirtier. Rory usually wouldn't say things like "We just wanna hold you".</p><p>Maybe they feel as if your friendship with them is deteriorating and want to fix it? You thought that your friendship with them was going great. But you didn't see it from their perspective so you didn't know if it was true. Dean said hi and you said the same. He gave you confused yet strangely loving look.</p><p>"Where's my hug?" he asked. You remembered that it was a normal thing to give each other hugs when saying hi. It was like second nature but somehow you had forgotten it. It must have been because of that feeling in your stomach that made you feel so uneasy. You couldn't help but sense that something was off.</p><p>You still hugged him and you could have swore you heard him sniff your hair. You blamed it on being paranoid because of the feeling. It was probably just your imagination or the house made a noise. It went on for a bit longer than expected. "It's okay to let go now, Dean." you said, slightly laughing. You hid how you were slightly creeped out by it.</p><p>It was actually really appealing to you how clingy and affectionate they were. It always felt like someone cared and actually wanted you with all the constant attention. Sometimes they would do things that made you feel uncomfortable and you would have a tough time telling them.</p><p>Dean could be sort of possessive and whenever you told him and Rory about this cute girl or boy he would tell you they probably sucked and pointed out each and every problem of theirs. Rory did the same. You never would have thought of Rory to do something like that. </p><p>Every time that certain girl or guy came around they would glare at them and be passive aggressively insulting them. "Aww, okay. I just can't help it! You're just so soft and cuddly!" Dean said with a chuckle. His words made you melt. That knot of paranoia in your stomach loosened a bit.</p><p>It would all be okay, you just needed to calm down. "Okay, I got the goods!" Rory exclaimed. She carried a large bowl of popcorn, some candy, three sodas, and three waters on a tray. They had gotten some new movies to watch with you that they said sounded pretty good.</p><p>She set the drinks, popcorn, and candies on the coffee table which was set off to the side a bit to make room for the air mattress. Dean and you already were snuggling up in the blankets and becoming burritos. Rory plopped down on the couch right by your side just as planned.</p><p>Dean's arm that was orginially around nothing was sort of now around your shoulders. Rory was snuggled up exactly right by you. As the movie played they would make little comments on it to get you to laugh and as usual you would giggle or laugh until your sides hurt. It was a horror movie and it had some really frightening parts in your opinion so of course they wanted to take away some of the fear by getting you to laugh.</p><p>There was this one gruesome scene were one of the characters got covered in wax while he was still alive then got his wax covered skin taken off by his best friend on accident. Then a quarter of his face got cut off. When that happened you let out a yelp and clung on to whatever was closest, which was Rory. Dean also tightened his arm around you. They both told you that it was just a movie and that if anything were to happen then they would protect you.</p><p>They promised that the next scary movie that they would watch with you was also a comedy. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, okay?" Dean said. You and Rory  just told him okay and paused the movie. An awkward silence was between the two of you. </p><p>You felt Rory shift closer to you. You didn't pay it much attention. "So, how's it going with you and Dean lately?" you asked your friend in an attempt to try and not sit silently anymore. "Oh! It's great, he's really sweet. But we have this problem." Rory started, getting more cautious near the end. You started worrying for your friend. </p><p>She and Dean were so happy together! What was the problem? "What's wrong," you asked, moving to sit up and look at her face to face. "Well, Dean and I love each other, we really do! But I love someone else. He does too." she confessed. You were very, very, extremely confused now.</p><p>Who were they? And why do they both like them? If they both loved someone else but also each other it was some sort of love-square. Was it? </p><p>You weren't sure. If she knows, does he know? Well if he knew he would probably be a bit angry but he's also cheating technically. "Who do you like?" you asked, wanting to know who this secret crush of Rory's was and if you could do anything to help her only love Dean. "You." she simply said. The cogs in your head stopped turning. You just froze.</p><p>It was as if time had stopped and it was just you and her staring at each other. Then she pounced like a tiger on top of you. With no warning, she planted her lips onto yours and made out with you in a heated frenzy of love and passion. Her intense desire for your soft, plump pink lips that just begged to be kissed only grew with each taste. </p><p>Both of her hands were on you. One stroked your hair while the other gripped the back of your head tightly but still with slight softness and pulled you somehow even closer. You screamed into the kiss and refused to comply. You kept pushing at her chest as hard as you could. She finally let go after sensing that you were upset by her actions. "What, what's wrong." she asked, her eyes flickering all across your flushed face for some clue as to why you wanted to stop. </p><p>"I-I, uh huh hu uh um, I-I um." you stammered, unsure of what to say. You just pushed her off and scrambled to get off the bed and away from her. "I d-don't love you, I just, I don't. Y-You love Dean a-and he loves you and I don't w-want to mess that up. I know D-Dean likes someone else t-too and I really don't want to be a-apart of some love-square." you stuttered. </p><p>This was all happening so fast and so soon. You stood awkwardly in place a few feet from the couch. Rory struggled to get up but managed. "Dean's okay with it though! He loves you too! How could you not tell I loved you? That Dean and I loved you? I-I thought you loved us. Every time we hung out and every time we got protective it was because we love you. I thought we layed it on pretty thick that we had a thing for you. Dean and I still love watch other but we also love you. B-Baby, we love you. We love y-you a lot honestly. We could treat you like the princess you are. We need you. We could spoil you and shower you in affection and attention if you just let us." Rory said, her eyes beginning to water up more and more with every word as she moved closer to you. </p><p>So you were the fourth and third player in this lovegame she told you about! You just kept backing away. This was getting scary for you. Your back bumped into something hard as Rory got only a few feet away. It was Dean.</p><p>His arms immediately wrapped around you in a warm, loving yet still possessive embrace. He inhaled your hair deeply. He let out a deep, shaky sigh of satisfaction at getting to hold you and breath in your delectable scent. "Princess, we really could love you a lot. We could be your prince and princess in shining armor. Two is better than one but three is even better. Rory are you gonna be okay." he said while he slowly swayed. Rory muttered yes but still looked like kicked puppy.</p><p>The back of your head rested on his front as you squirmed to try and get out of his grasp. You knew that he meant having Rory and him be together was betetr than being alone but you would make it so much better. You just couldn't agree though.</p><p>They were your friends! They needed mental help! "I really thought you liked us both. I'm sorry I got your first kiss like that. I thought you wanted it." Rory explained as she stroked your cheek. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes held a look of sorrow and regret in them. You weren't sure whether to forgive her or not.</p><p>Just then, you heard a car pull into the driveway. It had to be Lorelai! "LORELAI, LORELAI HELP! HELP!" you yelled. Somehow Rory had an even more pained expression. You heard Dean do a small gasp and hold you even tighter. "B-baby, we love you. Baby, p-please!" Dean begged.</p><p>You just yelled out "help" again. In came Lorelai who rushed over to see you, Dean, and Rory standing there. With her was Luke. That's even better! They'd both be able to knock some sense into them! "What's wrong? Are you all okay?" Lorelai frantically asked. "No, Y/N doesn't want to be with us." Rory confessed, her voice sounding as if she was in anguish but wanted to hide it.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry! You know what? We'll let you all have some alone time together. Luke and I had the same problem when we started dating. Won't we, Luke?" Lorelai replied sympathetically. "Of course." he said. Wait, what did Lorelai just say? "THESE TWO ARE CRAZY!" you yelled. "Crazy in love with you. Don't worry, they'll treat you right. We'll see you guys later." Lorelai said, already dragging Luke off to who knows where out the door. </p><p>Okay, your best friends were definently obsessing over you if it wasn't already obvious. "LUKE, HELP!" you yelled. "Don't worry you'll eventually love them back, just like I did with Lorelai!" he said. Lorelai looked back at him and smiled. She kissed him on the forehead and he did the same to her. </p><p>They said goodbye and told the three of you to be safe and have fun. They would return in a few hours. Well this sucked. "Before you start screaming again, just think about it, please. You always told us how you wanted somebody to love you forever and start a family with you. You wanted somebody who wasn't going to ignore you and actually spend time with you. We already do that but we could do it even more if you were with us. You'd always feel loved and we'll care for you and protect you just as we should. We could spoil you too. We'd never try to hurt you in any way. You don't have to feel alone anymore. We'd make sure you're happy. Every single date we have we can sweep you off your feet. All you have to do in return is love us and be faithful." Rory told you. </p><p>Her hand was still stroking your hair and her other held one of your hands and rubbed the back of it with her thumb. "Don't you want to be loved? Just give us a chance. We could prove to you we would all be perfect together. All we need is for you to at least let us try to prove our love to you." Dean added on, still lightly swaying and holding you close. He had leaned down so that his face nuzzled into your hair.</p><p>They were always so sweet to you. You couldn't deny that they were good looking. They both had soft, smooth brown hair and shining, brightly colored eyes. They also had these cute cleft chins. Dean was tall and somewhat muscly. Rory had a softer, slender frame and was still taller than you. They were great friends to you as well! </p><p>They always cared about you. You really did like them. Maybe you could try to love them even though they were a bit obsessive. "O-okay, I'll let you guys prove it to me first." you responded, trying to be as sure as you could with your decision. Rory's face lit up and she jumped forward. She hugged you tightly. Dean hugged you tighter and you could feel his smile on your head. </p><p>"Thank you so much! We promise that we can prove it to you!" Dean exclaimed joyfully. "How about for the rest of the time we're together, we consider this our very first date with all of us. We can try being dating for awhile and see how that works out?" Rory asked. "I'm fine with that. Is our perfect pretty princess okay with that?" Dean said. You felt a rush of joy at the pet name you earned. That was really weird. </p><p>You normally never felt nice whenever they called you something cute. Maybe it was special because of how they were meaning it in a way of courting you? You weren't sure. They led you back to the couch, moving so that both had one of their hands gently holding onto one of yours. They plopped you down onto the soft couch and layered the blankets over the three of you. </p><p>They held onto you the whole time as the movie played. You got so comfortable in their arms. It felt safe and warm. Like they would always protect you and love you. It just felt so right. Whenever a scary scene would happen you would jump a bit or tense up and they would run you up and down to calm you and whisper how it was okay and how it was just a movie.</p><p>You usually had one or both of them holding your hands. They actually started holding up popcorn, your soda or water, and pieces of candy up to your mouth which at first you would hesitantly eat or drink since you are caged in their arms onto the couch. Now you would snack and sip away at whatever they gave you. You felt like you should return the favor so when you got a chance you would do the same to them. </p><p>They would give you a playful look and giggle a little at how you wanted to play along. It was such an adorable sight to see the three of you, cuddling as you watched scary movies. You almost forgot the obsessive love they shared for you. Of course after all the movies and after you brushed your teeth you remembered it.</p><p>But, with how sweet they were to you, it couldn't be that bad, could it? This almost kept you up all night. At the late at night yet it could also be called early in the morning time of 1:30 AM, you and your sweet hearted stalkers had to sleep. Your eyes were drooping and no matter how captivating the movie was, you needed to finally rest. </p><p>You tried your best to stay awake by rubbing your eyes and shaking whenever unconsciousness called out to you and almost had you in its grasp. But eventually you failed. You were just so warm and they were so soft.</p><p>Your eyelids slowly got closer and closer together. The scene playing out on the television was just a blur to you and all the things that you could have normally heard were ignored by you. Cuddling up close to Rory while still having Dean hold you, you fell asleep.</p><p>Of course they notice how you were fast asleep and felt the tiredness too. They smiled widely at each other and whispered that you were so cute. They got in a few secret strokes to your hair as well. They paused the movie and decided to finish it when they woke up. Dean carried you while you were still wrapped in a blanket to the air mattress and laid you in the middle while Rory pulled the blankets back so she could tuck you in. They cleaned up as fast and quietly as they could so they would be able to cuddle up with you and dream of when you would admit your love to them. </p><p>They slid under the warm covers when all the lights were off and held you close. They both placed soft kisses on the other's forehead and then, your own. They were out cold within a couple minutes. So none of you heard Lorelai and Luke sneak inside after being gone for another couple hours.</p><p>They crept into the living room and saw you and your obsessive lovers all snuggled up together the air mattress. It looked so adorable! So, Lorelai secretly took out her phone and took a picture of the three of you being all tired and cute. She would definitely keep this forever. Luke was just proud his future kids loved each other.</p><p>The next morning was filled with cartoon watching and pancake making with your almost boyfriend and girlfriend and Luke and Lorelai. The following days were filled with love and affection. They gifted you with all sorts of things like matching bracelets, a teddy bear, candy, and more. You couldn't help but become quite smitten with them both. The obsession they and with you had grown in you as something adorable that flattered you and made you feel special and loved.</p><p>Dean's family loved you and so did Rory's. Your family loved them too.<br/>"So, I was thinking...maybe we should become official?" you shyly asked them. They of course had responded with hugging you to the point of you asking them to let go so you could breathe and smothering you with kisses.</p><p>By the next day a third everyone in town knew. And after that almost all the town and after that it was the entire town. Some supported the relationship, some not so much, and others had no opinion on it. You, Rory, and Dean posted picture after picture of the three of you being all cute and lovey dovey together. Word traveled fast when it was juicy gossip like this. Especially when the owner of a diner, the manager of an inn, the loverboy who's a bag boy in a store, and the lovergirl who just plain old did things couldn't keep their mouth shut about how you, The loverboy, and the lovergirl were madly, truly in love and already had church bells ringing and a large family in their thoughts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any requests?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Quick Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What's  wrong  with what I write? I just want to be better. Could you please tell me?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Little Promise(Short Story)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A sweet, innocent promise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like the only one that really wants to be snuggled by them sometimes. But it's fine  I'm  going to keep writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Dean and Rory slept peacefully, you admired your gift once more. The whole night had been spent having a casual party with your friends and family. Then it was just you, your immediate family, and them. When everybody had gathered in the living room for you to open your presents, you had a particular one that was very special to you. It was the very last one. </p><p>You of course did this intentionally because you wanted to save the best for last and they approved because they knew for a fact how special it was.  You opened it, everyone peering over each other's shoulders to see just what you had gotten. And it was your ring. Not just any ring. It was a pure silver ring with three diamonds all colored differently. </p><p>It had your favorite color in the middle, Dean's  on the left, and Rory's  on the right. You gushed and blushed over how sweet they were and how beautiful it was. You caught them sharing a happy look with Rory's  grandparents and that didn't  surprise you too much. Ever since you first met Richard and Emily, they had lovingly welcomed you into the Gilmore family, especially after hearing all your accomplishments. They thought you, Dean, and Rory, while in an untraditional relationship, was a functioning and loving one. </p><p>You even had overheard Emily congratulating the two of them on snatching someone as fine as you. You had it on your finger and it just  looked so perfect there. It was a statement, a symbol of your love. "It's a promise ring, sweetie." Dean told you,  brushing his thumb over the ring and clutching your smaller and softer hand in his. "You have to promise to love us forever if you're  going to wear it. It's  proof of the oath you'll be making to us." Rory explained, joining in on touching your hands by grabbing the other one. </p><p>"I do." you stated simply,  a smile glued onto  your face ever since you first  opened the gift. You had acdepted their proposition at staying together forever. It was like a pre-marriage. Dean and Rory smiled up at you and grabbed you. They held you tightly in the warm arms as they peppered your delicate face with sweet kisses. This of course was being recorded alongside the multiple pictures your friends and family were taking of the three of you. </p><p>"We'll make you the happiest future wife in the world." Dean whispered into your ear. "We promise." Rory chimed in. And they already had  each and every day they were with you. Now that you were cuddled up with them, you knew for a fact you were right to say yes to being theirs forever. You didn't  know that they had collected some of your items. </p><p>Or that they stalked you in real life or on social media. Or that they had beat up a girl that was planning on asking you out. It was to protect you! The stalking was just so they could learn more about you and make sure you were safe! The techincally stealing your smaller items were just to have a peice of you with them!</p><p> Even if you did know, they'd bet you would be flattered and flustered. You always loved protective boyfriends and girlfriends. Now that you had two, they bet you would melt in their arms! But you didn't  need to know and you never would. It would be their little secret. </p><p>Their little promise to never tell. And if you did find out, then you wouldn't  get away. You did make that little promise after all. Your little promise to be their wife. Your little  promise to bear their children.</p><p> And your little promise to love them and be faithful forevermore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>